


You can choose friends but not Family

by flikrin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flikrin/pseuds/flikrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna would like it to be known that Xanxus makes a shitty bodyguard, but a pretty good asshole brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can choose friends but not Family

**Author's Note:**

> For khrfest - Group IV: October 7, 2010  
> 13\. Tsuna/Xanxus, AU where Xanxus knew he'd never be the Tenth and was sent to be Tsuna's bodyguard instead.
> 
> Written ages ago, never posted oops  
> Kind of crack-ish

Xanxus wasn’t much of a bodyguard, in fact, he often stood around bored as Tsuna got cornered by delinquent punks or laughed his ass off, clutching his stomach as Tsuna took a face dive to the asphalt and skinned his chin, knees and elbows.

It was also a depressingly common occurrence. And more often than not, Xanxus was simply absent. Gone for days, once even weeks without notice. Not that Tsuna wanted Xanxus to be around, he was a fucking scary asshole.

In fact, the only remotely ‘body-guard’ like behaviour Xanxus exhibited was when bullies ganged up on Tsuna, angering Hibari who swooped down on them as though he’d had senses that tingled whenever ‘rule-breaking herbivores’ gathered around like pathetic examples of human life.

An almost maniacal grin would spread on Xanxus’ face and he’d advance towards Hibari with both guns drawn. “Fight me, trash. Anything to alleviate the boredom.”

Tsuna would flail and yell, “Nonono! Please don’t! Please stop!” But he could never work up the courage to actually step in between the two scariest people in his life. He’d just be stepped on like a bug and they’d never know or care that he’d been squashed.

The last time a fight had occurred, they’d flattened the science block of Nami-chuu and Hibari had made his opinion on that very clear on Tsuna. Tsuna still had the scars and the mental trauma to go with it.

Tsuna was sure that having Xanxus as his body-guard was much more harmful to his health. While Xanxus wasn’t actively seeking his death, he seemed pretty darn cheerful as he whooped and grinned whenever something unfortunate, life-threatening or down right embarrassing happened to Tsuna.

Xanxus would mutter, “Fuckin’ luck of the devil,” when Tsuna managed to crawl out of such incidents with his life intact. Sometimes ribs would be broken, shoulders dislocated, bruises covering half his face and bloody gashes down his legs. But he’d still be alive. Barely.

“Cockroach,” Xanxus would snarl, teeth bared in disgust and something like morbid curiosity. But mainly disgust.

The most infuriating thing was, Xanxus was the perfect gentleman in front of Tsuna’s mother. She doted on him, spoiled him and even took Xanxus’ side over Dame-Tsuna’s side. Tsuna felt like pulling his hair out in pure frustration.

Not to mention, Tsuna had become very good at dodging bullets. Even though Xanxus had taken him to be target practice, he was still abysmally poor at gym class and eluding bullies. 

But Xanxus had been here for as long as he could remember. He had been here even before Iemitsu had disappeared when Tsuna was eight and was never seen again. Tsuna really couldn’t remember a time without his scary older brother who was ten years older.


End file.
